Olvídalo amor!
by Sybill T
Summary: Alguien que olvida forzadamente, otro que quiere olvidar y no puede y un tercero que no ha olvidado y vuelve para vengarse. Dejen rr, please.


Contrariamente a lo que suele hacerse en estos casos, haré dos disclaimer en este fic.

D1: La historia no me pertenece exclusivamente ya que la hemos ideado en conjunto con Mely, una amiga y recomendable autora de este sitio.

D2: Los personajes, obviamente son de J. K. Rowling, quien también es altamente recomendable, pero eso no hace falta que lo diga, por algo están aquí.

**Olvídalo amor!**

_**Cápitulo uno: Malos entendidos**_

La suave luz plateada lo despertó. Que necesidad había de utilizar eso a estas horas de la noche! Cerró los ojos e intentó seguir durmiendo, pero el resplandor no se lo permitía. Resignado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, ya completamente despabilado y observó el perfil claramente iluminado de la pelirroja que estaba sentada frente al pensadero.

Se levantó, cuidando de no hacer ruido, y fue hacia ella. Le posó las manos sobre los hombros y sintió el sobresalto de la joven.

-Realmente, tienes que estar con eso a estas horas? No quieres volver a la cama y que creemos un nuevo recuerdo para tu… hm… colección?- Le sonrió de forma seductora y algo pícara, ella nunca resistía esas sonrisas.

-Draco, de verdad que eres obtuso. No estoy viendo uno de "esos" recuerdos, sino…

-Ya! Ni lo digas. Estabas viendo nuevamente la escena del pasillo. ¿Cuántas veces necesitas ver eso?

-Todas las me hagan falta. Oye! No puedes culparme! Es el momento en que, técnicamente, empezaron "esos" recuerdos a los que tu referías. Además tienes que aceptar que hasta es algo gracioso.

-Si, para ti. Además no quiero volver a verlo.

-Que pena! Creí que después de verlo podíamos recordar como seguía por nuestra cuenta, sin el pensadero, quiero decir.

-Eso es chantaje!- Pero igualmente apoyó su rostro sobre la superficie plateada y sintió como dejaba atrás la habitación, con Ginny a su lado.

Ambos estaban parados en un lobrego pasillo que, a juzgar por su aspecto, conducía a unas mazmorras, unos metros más adelante pudieron verse a ellos mismos: Draco aprisionaba a Ginny contra un nicho de la oscura pared, hecho por el cual, Ginny casi desaparecía de la vista de los observadores.

-¿Tenías que presionar tanto?

-Shhh! ¿Quieres escuchar o no?

-Que haces tan lejos de tu sala y de los tuyos Wesley? No sabes que es peligroso para los cachorros de león meterse en el nido de las Serpientes?

-Mientras no me encuentre con una, no habrá ningún problema.

-Pues...- la mantenía fuertemente presionada contra la pared, inmovilizandola por completo, y le había cubierto la boca luego de su comentario. –Ya ves...- Le paso lentamente la punta de la lengua por el cuello que le mantenía estirado sujetando su mentón hacia arriba- te has topado con una.

Pudo ver la sonrisa sarcastica de la pelirroja, le destapo los labios para escuchar la replica que pugnaba por salir de estos.

-Yo creí que me había topado con un huroncito cobarde y rebotador!- Lo miró desafiante, sosteniendo la mirada que mantenían durante toda su conversación, directo a los ojos, rostro con rostro.

-Ay, ay, ay. Pobre Wesley que no sabe cuando callar! No te das cuenta que estas en mis...cotos de caza, que nadie nos molestará en este pasillo, que tu querido elegido no vendrá a salvarte?

-¿Quién dijo que quiero o necesito que me salven de ti? Además, nunca te has jugado por nada, ya te lo dije, eres solo un hur...

-Ya cierra la boca! (Los observadores tuvieron que acercarse, la voz de Draco se trnsformó en un susurro) –No vuelvas a llamarme asi. Cuando me propongo algo, lo consigo, nunca he sido cobarde para mis propositos. Y si deseo algo, lo tomo.

-Entonces por qué no te juegas de una vez y haces lo que has estado queriendo hacer todo este tiempo? Te crees muy listo, pero no te parece un poco extraño no tener unos mocomurcielagos persiguiendote y pegandose a tu cara? No te parece un poco extraño que yo ande sola por un pasillo que sé perfectamente que es tu coto de caza?

Draco pareció desconcertado durante un momento, tratando de decidir si lo que creía que significaban esas palabras era lo que él quería que significasen, y ese fue el momento que Ginny aprovechó para soltarse facilmente de su captor y apuntarlo con la varita.

-Ay, ay, ay. Pobre Malfoy que no sabe cuando actuar de una vez por todas y pierde simpre sus oportunidades!

Los dos se miraron durante un momento, luego, Ginny giró sin siquiera volver a dirigirse a Draco, y empezó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, cuando sintió una mano que la sujetaba de la muñeca haciendola girar y quedar contra la pared nuevamente. Lo próximo que vió fue un par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente a solo centimetros de los suyos mientras sus labios recibían la presión de los labios del rubio. Hubó un forcejeo de manos mientras el beso se hacia cada vez mas apasionado, hasta que Draco decidió que no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con esa mano mientras el contara con la suya para acariciar el muslo que asomaba debajo de la pollera inusualmente corta del uniforme escolar. Para su sorpresa la mano recientemente liberada de la pelirroja enredó los dedos en sus cabellos mientras los labios respondian al beso casi con furia contenida.

-¿Te parece suficiente? ¿Necesitas ver lo que pasó a continuación o podemos, y conste que fue tu excusa para venir, continuar en el presente, y en nuestra cama? –Draco sostenía la muñeca de Ginny alejandola de ellos mismos, pero como sabía, Ginny era la que tenía la ultima palabra para salir de alli ya que este era su pensamiento.

-Vamos... y continuemos por nuestra cuenta.

-Sabias que esto sucedería tarde o temprano! Nuestras familias nunca se aceptaron, el hecho de que nosotros estuvieramos juntos no los haría cambiar de opinión.- Ginny estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, ultimamente lloraba demasiado.

-Claro que lo sabía, pero pense que tendrías más tacto para comunicarselo, no que irías y les dirías: familia, hace seis meses que salgo con...alguien, aunque esperaré a que esté conmigo para decirles quien es, y me ha propuesto matrimonio. Pense que tenían que saberlo, ya que he aceptado.- A medida que Ginny se volvía cada vez más lloroza Draco se había vuelto cada vez más irritable.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue asi? Ni siquiera estuviste conmigo como se suponía que estuvieras. Si es asi como piensas compartir todo en el futuro tendré que pensar mejor la respuesta que te dí.

-Bien! Genial! Piensa mejor todo lo que quieras! Y sabes que? Tienes todo el tiempo y el espacio del mundo para pensarlo porque yo me largo! – Y sin más, Draco se desapareció dejando a Ginny totalmente desolada.

Lo unico que le faltaba! Aquellas nauseas otra vez! Corrió al baño y llegó justo a tiempo al lavabo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el marmol frio del piso pegado a su rostro, o mejor dicho, era ella la que estaba pegada al frio marmol del piso. Debió desmayarse! Se levantó, se lavó el rostro con agua fria, por lo menos el enrojecimiento por llorar se había ido.

Salió del baño secandose las manos, dejó la toalla de cualquier modo en una silla, se hechó una capa por los hombros y se desapareció; apareció casi en el mismo instante en el vestibulo de San Mungo y, cuando al fin llegó frente a la rubia delmostrador le pidió una consulta con un medimago no especializado.

Media hora y un desmayo despues:

Ginny salía del consultorio apretando fuertemente un sobre entre sus manos, con la cara artificialmente enrojecida por una poción reanimadora, y una expresión incalificable en su rostro, mezcla de alegría y pánico.

Si había escuchado bien al medimago, leido bien el contenido del sobre y vuelto a escuchar al medimago, apoyado por la sonriente enfermera, todo apuntaba a que ella, Ginny Wesley, estaba embarazada, nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, el enemigo por excelencia de toda su familia, incluyendo a su amiga y cuñada Hermione y su amigo y ex-novio Harry.

Como haría para decircelo a todos ellos, y aun peor, como haría para decircelo a Draco ahora que le había dicho que reconsideraría la respuesta que le había dado, aunque lo hubiera dicho solo en el calor de la discución.

Iba tan concentrada en todo esto, que no vió la escoba que se acercaba rapidamente hacia ella ni los gestos desesperados de quien iba montado en ella, ni escucho sus gritos, ni... lo unico que sintió fue el golpe en su brazo izquierdo que la hizo caer hacia la derecha, golpearse la cabeza contra una piedra y a continuación todo se volvió negro...

----------------------------------

Este fic tiene tantas complicaciones que realmente tendría que escribir un chap explicándolas (sobre todo, porque básicamente son disculpas), aun así intentaré resumirlas:

Sé que debería actualizar "Quédate a mi lado" antes que nada, pero intento comprobar la teoría de que: publicando algo distinto me destrabaré con respecto a eso.

Este fic fue escrito, en principio, para ser compartido con una amiga, Mely, pero, visto y considerando el tiempo transcurrido desde que le envié esta parte, ya no lo soporto y he decidido publicarlo en mi page y no en la suya como estaba previsto en un principio. Espero que no se enfade y que si lo quiere lo continuemos juntas.

**Simplemente que espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos rr (son los que me ayudan a continuar).**

Los saluda Sybill T.


End file.
